


Golden Hearts

by Danny_droid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_droid/pseuds/Danny_droid
Summary: "They say home is where the heart is and, at that moment, with Alexander Gideon Lightwood cuddled up in his arms, golden sheets covering both their worn out bodies, Magnus could say he was finally home."





	Golden Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatronusMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatronusMalec/gifts).



> Hiya! Yap, ya bae Danny is back AGAIN with Malec uwu what can I say? The season might be over, but I'll never get over it (I'm still in denial that the show is over tho) AND MY BOYS ARE MARRIED!!!! BY THE ANGEL!!!
> 
> Well, this fanfic was inspired by [a thread](https://twitter.com/PatronusMalec/status/1125730279933353989) posted by [someone](https://twitter.com/PatronusMalec) I follow on Twitter. 
> 
> So, Suhasini and [Anne](https://twitter.com/Anne2897), this one-shot is for you - sorry for being so short, but I really hope you enjoy <3

Magnus slowly opened his eyes, adjusting them to the dim light the sun cast in the room. Lying next to him was the love of his life: Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

 

After they’d been separated, Magnus did honestly think he’d _never_ see Alec again and yet… yet that man proved him wrong, showing up in Edom with some of their friends to get him back. Magnus sighed and watched closely how peaceful his fiancé looked during his sleep – he was clutching the sheets and, while that was _really_ _adorable_ , it made the warlock wonder: what could he possibly be dreaming of? Was he dreaming at all?

 

Magnus couldn’t help but smile fondly at the man he so deeply loved, reaching with one arm to push away a strand of hair that covered Alec’s eyes, stroking lovingly the messy strands. He ended up caressing Alec’s cheeks, descending towards his neck and back – Alec was there, they were together again. That reminded Magnus of _something_ Alec had told him once _‘We always seem to find our way back to each other’_ and, apparently, such thing was true. Magnus let the smile grow on his face, just like the love he felt for that beautiful Shadowhunter grew in his heart. After _so many people_ , so many memories, Magnus had _finally_ found _the one_ – the one who owned his heart and soul; the one who made him feel like the happiest and the luckiest man in the whole universe; the one he was going to _marry_. It was still surreal to Magnus that he was _actually_ _engaged_ , the ring shining brightly on his finger representing the promise of a future with Alec – maybe a _forever_.

 

Magnus scooted closer to his lover, who promptly cuddled up against him and nuzzled his nose against the warlock’s neck with a pleased sigh. Magnus’s smile just turned bigger as he kept caressing Alec’s hair and face, touching him as a reminder that Alec was _real_ , that moment was _real_ – Magnus was no longer in Edom, he was back at his apartment, back in Alec’s arms, back to the one he loved, the place he belonged.

 

They say home is where the heart is and, at that moment, with Alexander Gideon Lightwood cuddled up in his arms, golden sheets covering both their worn out bodies, Magnus could say he was _finally_ home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated, as always <3
> 
> Instagram and Twitter: @danny_droid_ao3 (my "personal" account is '@dear_rA9' on Twitter, though it's just mostly me complaining about life and talking about Malec)
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> May the Angel be with you,  
> Danny.


End file.
